


Des bidules de gamins

by malurette



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Adorkable, Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Driving, Gen, Lessons, Meta, Running Away, Shooting, dorks and nerds, kids may be cruel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les enfants de Fortville. Seuls ?<br/>1ère vignette : Leila sait fabriquer et réparer plein de trucs, mais d'après Yvan elle n'est pas encore assez inventive. 2ème : Anton, Enfant précoce. 3ème : Boris et Terry, Leçons. 4ème : Leïla, Yvan, Zoé, Conduire le bus. 5ème : Yvan, Mettre les rieurs dans sa poche. 6ème : Yvan, L'idée de la mort. 7ème : Yvan et Anton, De la science ! 8ème : Yvan et le groupe, Faire bloc. 9ème : Terry, La Grande Évasion. 10ème : Charlie, Sniper. 11ème : Yvan, Auto-défense. 12ème : Yvan et le Maître des Jeux, Tordu ! 13ème : Leïla & Zoé, Un coup d'œil en arrière. 14ème : Ajza & Terry, Fantômes. 15 à 17èmes : Le coup des cheveux blancs. <br/>18ème : Yvan et Anton, Tester des idées. <br/>19ème : Leïla/Dodji, Que des gamins ? <br/>20ème : Yvan-Mister Lady, Porter la robe. <br/>21ème : les enfants de Fortville, Continuer. <br/>22ème : Saul, Savoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yvan et Leïla - Bidules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De quoi il se mêle encore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quel bidule ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Leïla, Yvan  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Layla - les suggestions d’Yvan (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur ce qu’elle devrait construire »  
> pour Nelja Pi Day ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Et un bidule pour appeler automatiquement les gens, tu y as pensé ?

Ça n’est pas tant que ça ennuie Yvan mais c’est plus fort que lui : il faut qu’il discute les tâches qu’on lui confie. Heureusement, Leïla sait par quel bout le prendre.

\- J’y ai pensé. C’est juste que je n’ai pas les pièces pour.  
\- Ben voyons, c’est pas plutôt que tu n’y arrives pas ?  
\- Si ça t’amuse de le penser. Continue donc à le faire à la main : au moins pendant ce temps ce n’est pas à nous que tu racontes des bêtises !  
\- Who l’autre, he !

Il râle, il râle n’empêche, il obtempère.


	2. Anton - Ce qui le met à part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Différent de la plupart des autres enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui le met à part  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Anton  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ça va, ça va, je ne dis plus rien, Monsieur Je Suis Trop Mature!"  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Trop mature pour son jeune âge, Anton a grandi isolé. Il a toujours beaucoup aimé lire, lire beaucoup de choses ; he bien, ce sont heureusement des choses qui arrivent. Seulement, très vite, il a trouvé les livres pour enfants ennuyeux, et terrifié ses parents quand ils se sont aperçus qu’il comprenait si facilement les concepts dans les livres d’adultes qu’il leur empruntait. Pire, il comprenait peut-être même mieux qu’eux.

Déjà mis au ban de sa classe par les autres élèves comme l’intello de service qui lit des livres de barges, il se retrouve en prime catapulté chez un psychologue.


	3. Boris et Terry - Jouer les grands frères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leçons de tir et de patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jouer les grands frères…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnages :** Boris et Terry  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Elle hoche en signe d’accord et disparait vers sa nouvelle cible."  
> d’après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant le tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Cible verrouillée, rugit Terry ; feuuu !

La fléchette en caoutchouc s’écrase bien loin de la cible. Laquelle n’était pas spécialement verrouillée dans sa ligne de visée, de toute façon.

Boris le regarde faire avec un mélange de bienveillance et d’agacement. Terry, du haut de ses cinq ans et de sa tendance à l’hyperactivité, ne se concentrera jamais assez pour mettre ses conseils en application, mais il les lui prodigue quand même. Sait-on jamais.

\- Andouille, si tu beugles comme ça avant de tirer, ta cible a le temps de se déverrouiller de ta visée et de t’échapper. Tiens-toi plus tranquille ?


	4. Leïla, Yvan, Zoé - Pas un jeu !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et tout à coup Zoé se demande pourquoi elle a demandé qu'on lui apprenne à conduire ce bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est pas un jeu !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan, Leïla, Zoé  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Axis, hurla Atros depuis la porte, laisse cet oreiller tranquille! »  
> d’après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre les tomes 3 et 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Yééé, tranquille Basile ! s’exclame Yvan en donnant un grand coup de volant.

Le bus valdingue et Leïla doit se retenir à son dossier pour ne pas être projetée.

\- Mais vas-y doucement, enfin, râle-t-elle. C’est pas un jeu !  
\- Oh allez…

Tassée sur son propre siège, Zoé gémit :  
\- Moi ch’suis plus si sûre de vouloir apprendre à le conduire, finalement, ce bus.  
\- C’était ton idée, pourtant, qu’on sache tous, au cas où on en aurait besoin en urgence.  
\- Oui mais quand je vois Yvan jouer les cascadeurs avec… J’te croyais traumatisé par l’accident de tes parents ?  
\- Attention, le poteau !


	5. Yvan - Clown triste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettre les rieurs dans sa poche, tant pis pour celui sur qui ça tombera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Clown triste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Yvan  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Aucun de ces arguments ne suffisait pourtant à l’apaiser alors qu’un autre que lui parvenait à la faire sourire."  
> d’après Solhaken> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/T.3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Faire sourire, faire même rire si possible, c’est la clé du succès, assure Yvan. Enfin, une des clés, et une qui est à sa portée.

Tant pis s’il faut désigner une cible qui sera la seule à ne pas rire, mais alors pas du tout aux plaisanteries, tant que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. Que voulez-vous, certains enfants sont inconscients et ne réalisent pas le mal qu’ils se font les uns aux autres, et certains sont simplement cruels, à le voir mais sans le comprendre. Et Yvan n’est pas assez fort pour changer ça. Alors il fait avec.


	6. Yvan - SPOIL tome 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça se passerait comme ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il ne veut pas mourir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Yvan  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ses deux coéquipiers montrèrent les dents devant ses suppositions."  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** énorme SPOIL  tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ses suppositions… une parmi toutes ses suppositions était la bonne. Statistiquement, à force de les multiplier, ça devenait probable. Seulement, il ne croyait vraiment pas que ça serait celle-là.

Il ne se sent pas mort, pas mort du tout.

Il respire. Sa tuyauterie fonctionne. Il a été blessé une fois et il a cicatrisé. Ses cheveux poussent : il a une queue de cheval, maintenant. Dodji se rase le crâne régulièrement. Leila… non, il ne va pas lui demander à quel point elle est une jeune fille.

Dodji, Leila, les autres… Il aime ses copains.

Et il ne veut pas mourir.


	7. Yvan et Anton - Maths et physique abstraites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une équation à combien d'inconnues ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des maths et de la physique trop abstraites  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan et Anton  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d  
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 5 !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les données connues d’un côté, l’inconnu à calculer de l’autre, un égal un milieu, on bouge les chiffres d’un côté et de l’autre jusqu’à obtenir un résultat… et quand il y a plusieurs inconnues, alors, on étale les données sur plusieurs lignes, on crée un système, et on passe de l’une à l’autre.

Yvan et Anton s’arrachent les cheveux sur les paramètres du monde des Limbes, se demandant s’il y a encore moyen de revenir à leur état précédent ou non, si oui comment, et sous quels délais.  
Ils en arrivent toujours a même résultat : ils ne savent toujours pas.


	8. Yvan et les autres - Béton armé !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consolider des liens ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En béton armé !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnages :** les enfants de Fortville  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Bande de cons", résuma ses seuls remerciements. » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cimenter leurs relations pour devenir un groupe en béton qui fasse bloc contre l’adversité, telle est la dernière grande idée d’Yvan.

Les autres commencent évidemment par gémir en entendant la lourdeur de sa métaphore filée. Mais ce n’est rien à côté de la façon dont il veut faire ça :  
\- Action ou vérité ! propose-t-il. Comme ça on se connaîtra mieux.

Leïla se pose en voix de la raison :  
\- Non. Trop de risques que ça dérape en jeu de brimade.

Pour cacher qu’il est vexé, Yvan surjoue sa déception.  
\- Oooh. Tout de suite les grands mots. Quel manque de confiance !


	9. Terry - Si c'était comme ça...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La grande évasion ! (ou pas…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si c’était comme ça…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Terry  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sans demander. »  
> d’après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/ tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sans demander la permission, Terry décida d’aller chez Papa. Maman était décidément trop méchante ce soir. Il voulait regarder le film, Papa l’aurait laissé regarder le film ! et Papa ne l’obligeait jamais à manger des légumes. Papa et Maman cuisinaient pareil, des trucs congelés au micro-onde, mais Papa faisait des pizzas et Maman des épinards. Berk.

Alors il retournait chez Papa. Tant pis pour Maman. Ça ne pouvait pas être compliqué : il faisait le trajet dans les deux sens chaque semaine.

Il prit donc son doudou et noua ses draps comme dans les films pour s’évader par la fenêtre.


	10. Charlie - Vise un peu ça !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meilleur poste qui soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vise un peu ça !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Charlie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais finalement, vouloir être grand à ses yeux, c’est risquer de tomber d’encore plus haut. »  
> d’après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Risquer de tomber d’encore plus haut ne fait pas peur à Charlie. Saul l’a dit : on ne peut plus mourir. Donc ça ne sert à rien d’avoir peur de tomber, que ça soit d’un tabouret ou d’un gratte-ciel.

De toute façon il n’est jamais tombé, ni d’un arbre, ni du mur escaladé pour récupérer un ballon. Les autres garçons avant se moquaient de lui en cours de gym, ne croyant pas qu’il puisse hisser son poids. Ben _cheh !_ Il a des muscles, il n’est pas maladroit.

Et il visera mieux depuis un toit en hauteur. Alors il grimpe…


	11. Yvan - Lui ou un autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un clown triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si c’est lui ou un autre…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnage :** Yvan  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazzotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il était habitué à se cacher derrière ses plaisanteries pour éviter de souffrir. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série/d’après un élément du tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il était habitué à se cacher derrière ses plaisanteries. Pour éviter de souffrir des moqueries des autres, mieux valait prendre les devants et être capable d’auto-dérision. S’il pouvait les faire rire de ce qu’il choisissait, ils n’auraient plus forcément envie de cibler tout le reste.

Yvan retint un soupir. Il pouvait le faire, oui. Mais c’était épuisant, à force.  
Et pour que ça marche, ça demandait de jouer avec des points sensibles. Il suffirait d’une plaisanterie trop cruelle pour faire de lui un tourmenteur, et une ratée pour qu’il se retrouve propulsé dans le camp des victimes… qui lui en voudraient.


	12. Yvan & le Maître des Jeux - Encore plus tordu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec le sens du spectacle !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Encore plus tordu ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan, Anton, le Maître des Jeux  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu flippant  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Encore une dizaine de minutes à ce régime là et ils seraient prêt à signer n’importe quel accord du moment qu’on veuille bien en finir. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 8 !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Qu’on veuille bien en finir avec tout le cérémonial et passer aux choses sérieuses, réclame Yvan.

Anton le fait taire d’un coup de coude dans les côtes :  
\- Chut, mieux vaut en apprendre le plus possible sur l’étrange société qui les a capturés, comment ils fonctionnent, ce qu’ils comprennent de ce monde.  
\- Mais ils n’en savent pas plus que nous en étant là depuis bien plus longtemps : c’est des boulets ! En revanche sur le côté tordu ils sont pire que Saul et moi réunis.

Yvan essuie quelques regards en coin.  
\- Ben oui, faut leur reconnaître qu’ils sont imaginatifs.


	13. Leïla & Zoé - Un coup d’œil en arrière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne rien perdre de vue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un coup d’œil en arrière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Leïla & Zoé  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Rétroviseur » pour mf_100_mots (22 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tomes 3/4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Zoé aime que ça soit Leïla qui lui apprenne à conduire. Elle explique bien. Le contact, les pédales – dont elle a modifié la hauteur exprès – les vitesses et les rétroviseurs. Très important, ça : bien sûr depuis que tout le monde a disparu ça n’est pas comme si elles risquaient vraiment d’écraser un piéton imprudent, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut surgir à l’improviste. 

Leïla répète ce que son frère lui a appris :  
\- Regarde bien dans les miroirs, un coup d’œil rapide et regarde à nouveau la route. N’oublie pas ce qui est derrière toi.


	14. Ajza & Terry - L'autre côté du miroir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'on voit et ce qui est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l'autre côté d'un miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Ajza, Terry, l'enfant-miroir  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Rétroviseur » pour mf_100_mots (22 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 5/7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ajza n’a pas vu elle-même l’enfant monstrueux que Terry affirme avoir aperçu dans les miroirs, mais pourquoi douterait-elle de lui ? Même si les plus grands se moquent, elle, elle le croit. Terry est le seul, jusqu’ici, à avoir été gentil avec elle. Il invente beaucoup d’histoires pour elle, mais ça, elle le sent, ça n’est pas inventé.   
S’ils sont tous morts, comme l’affirme Saul, même si elle n’a pas confiance en Saul, alors les fantômes et les djinns peuvent bien leur apparaître. 

Elle l’aide à trouver des bouts de miroir intacts et malgré sa crainte, l’assiste dans sa chasse.


	15. Yvan, Anton, Leïla, Zahia - Cheveux blancs (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop cool !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs (1/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yvan, Anton, Leïla, Zahia  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** révélations du TOME 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- Attends attends attends... Les yeux et les cheveux s'éclaircissent avec le temps, mais pas la peau ?  
\- D'après mes observations, ça a l'air.   
\- C'est trop cool !  
\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
\- Pense à Leïla. Et Zahia.   
\- Oui ?  
\- Elles ont une jolie peau foncée dont tu dis qu'elle ne devrait pas changer.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et des yeux et des cheveux super foncés aussi pour l'instant, mais qui vont devenir plus clairs au fil du temps ?  
\- À moins qu'on réussisse à dé-mourir avant... ou qu'on meure définitivement dans la guerre des Limbes qui s'annonce.   
\- Oh he faut pas être défaitiste. Regarde le bon côté : ça veut dire qu'elles finiront par ressembler à Storm ! C'est pas über cool, ça ??

(Et Mila pourrait ressembler à la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants, mais si Yvan connaît les X-Men grâce aux films, il est peu probable qu'il soit fan des débuts de Papyrus.)


	16. Yvan, Anton, Néo Salem - Cheveux blancs (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laisse-moi réfléchir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan, Anton, les enfants de Néo Salem  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** révélations du TOME 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

\- Ils deviennent plus clairs ? Ça ne serait pas plutôt qu'autrefois il y avait moins de, euh, gens foncés dans ce pays et qu'ils ont commencé à arriver au fil du temps ?  
\- Pas seulement. Il y a eu des gens bruns dans ce coin du monde de tout temps, et du temps de « nos ancêtres les Gaulois » il y avait des Mauritaniens, des Africains... les Romains ont dû ramener des esclaves de partout, déjà, bien avant tout le reste. D'ailleurs tu as vu ceux-là avec leur peau foncée, leurs cheveux châtains et leurs toges antiques... ce ne sont pas des albinos, et ça en fait un peu trop pour que ça soit juste un hasard. Ou de la teinture.  
Vraiment, il y a trop d'enfants blonds par rapport aux bruns dans la vraie vie, et non, je ne crois pas que ça soit dû à une suprématie raciste.  
À moins d'une sur-mortalité, que des tueurs en série se soient autrefois acharnés exprès plus souvent sur les blonds que sur les bruns ?


	17. Camille, Zahia - Cheveux blancs (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drôle d'idée quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Camille & Zahia  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** révélations du TOME 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Camille réfléchit dur.   
Si ce que dit Anton sur les yeux et les cheveux qui s'éclaircissent, mais pas la peau, est vrai, alors, est-ce qu'au bout d'un moment, Zahia va finir par ressembler à une super héroïne ? Comme dans ce film que ses petits frères ont adoré même si elle pense que ça n'était pas de leur âge ?  
Ça pourrait être très joli. Ça ira bien avec sa détermination et sa tenue de combat de l'Héliodrome.   
Mais ohlala, non, elle souhaite très fort que Zahia puisse quitter la 8ème Famille très vite, avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs !


	18. Yvan & Anton - Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronter des idées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Brainstorming_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan et Anton  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et le petit garçon de se demander si au moment de passer de vie à trépas, ces gens se rappelaient l’avoir rencontré. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (novembre ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rencontre explosive entre les idées farfelues d’Yvan et les connaissances académiques d’Anton, la limbologie prend forme. Le premier, plein d’imagination, est toujours prêt à formuler des hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Le second les confronte méthodiquement à ce qu’il apprend ici et là, dans les livres et dans ses observations du monde où ils évoluent. Tant qu’ils n’ont aucune certitude, il n’y a qu’Yvan que ça intéresse de crash-test-er les hypothèses d’Anton.

Quand de nouveaux faits viennent démolir ses dernières théories, c’est tellement mieux d’avoir un deuxième esprit ouvert et différent pour faire rebondir de nouvelles idées.


	19. Leïla/Dodji - Gamins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour et la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Que des gamins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Leïla/Dodji  
>  **Genre :** puppy love/un peu d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Seuls – Leïla/Dodji – tant pis si on n'a pas l'âge » sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150+

J’ai douze ans, lui à peine moins. Je suis une jeune fille, ( _presque_ une jeune fille, disaient mes parents, en tout cas). Il se comporte comme un grand, il fait plus que son âge. Les autres je m’en occupe comme de petits frères et sœurs mais lui c’est… il est au-dessus de tout.  
Et puis de toute façon y’a plus d’adultes et plus d’âge qui compte, maintenant. Peut-être que Saul avait raison quand il pensait qu’il fallait qu’on prenne leur place, qu’on forme des couples aussi ? J’vais pas l’épouser quand même ! On est encore trop jeunes, et c’est pas sûr qu’on grandisse encore maintenant.  
Je suis même pas sûre d’avoir envie de lui faire des bisous. Pas vraiment, non. Mais lui tenir la main et être toujours à côté de lui… ça oui. Lui dire que je ne veux plus qu’il s’éloigne. Et surtout pas qu’il re-meure. Mais j’ai pas besoin de lui dire : il le sait. Enfin, je crois.


	20. Yvan - ~Mister Lady~ !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porter la robe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mister Lady !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan ; mention de Saul  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sauf qu’avec lui on ne savait jamais s’il était sérieux. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sérieux comme un pape, Yvan considérait sa robe. Après l’avoir tournée et retournée et mesurée dans tous les sens, il s’empara des ciseaux et commença à découper, soigneusement. Ah, on cherchait à le ridiculiser ? Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il allait prouver au monde que sous ses dehors comiques il pouvait attaquer un problème très très sérieusement. Non, mais.

Bon, sérieux comme le pape des fous, peut-être. Mais pas le pape des folles, non plus : il n’allait pas faire ce plaisir à l’autre complexé.


	21. enfants de Fortville - On cotinue pareil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On continue pareil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Yvan  & les enfants de Fortville  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »  
> d’après Pwassonne sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 3-4-5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Et maintenant on fait quoi, Chef ?

Les autres enfants regardent Yvan comme s’il avait réponse à tout.

– Je ne suis pas le chef, se défend-il. Je suis juste là jusqu’à ce que Dodji revienne.

– Et il revient quand ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Alors _on fait quoi_ ? insistent les plus jeunes.

Yvan prend une grande inspiration. Dodji lui a confié leur petit groupe parce qu’il est censé avoir des _idées_.

– La même chose qu’avant : on continue à vivre. Oh, et on s’organise pour que ça dure et dans de bonnes conditions. Pour la bouffe d’abord…


	22. Saul - Moi je sais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une idée de la responsabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Moi je sais  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnage :** Saul  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Je sais." »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3… et un peu 5 aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Je sais ce qui s’est passé, moi. Je me rappelle. L’horreur. C’est mieux pour eux qu’ils ne sachent pas. Ça les protège, eux au moins n’ont pas peut. Mais il faut aussi que quelqu’un sache… l’étendue, pour les protéger… du reste.  
Moi je sais.  
Et moi je peux. Je suis assez fort pour faire face. Je peux tout organiser.  
C’est pour ça peut-être que j’ai été choisi. C’est pour ça sûrement que j’ai été choisi.  
Alors.  
À moi de les aider à se rendre compte de qui d’autre sera choisi, qui sera sauvé. Il faut que je reste fort.


End file.
